


roommates

by tacticalvisor76 (MarshaDecamiro)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Human/Monster Romance, Monster March Event, Monster Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Multi, human reader, monster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/tacticalvisor76
Summary: This is his domain, but now it's your home. It took a bit of getting used to, but the creature that resides in your home isn't all that bad. A little bit sweet if you had to use a word to describe him.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was apart of the Monster March I did over on the writing blog with a Monster!Reaper and a Human Reader. I'm now attached to this giant baby. Wanted to put all of his stuff in one place, and let other's have a chance to read him so here he is. You can find the post [here](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/). The name on here is subject to change, as I'm horrid at titles. :v  
>  
> 
> _The info bit I put when I made the post: wanted to write some more monster stuff, and i chose reaper whose more monster than human who just so happens to reside in the home reader is in. what kind of monster is reaper you ask? idk dude just wrote the man as something i kind of see him as._
> 
> A post is from over here on my ow imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod Knight or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

It took a little bit of getting used to him, the bloat of darkness that swirled around in the corners of your home. Faint whispers and growls are often what you heard coming from the creature. It never really does anything to harm you, it just exists. Like the monsters that live under your bed, in the closet and possibly within your own shadow. 

In the dead of night, Reaper looms over you, a dark bloated mass of writhing shadows, multiple red eyes gazing down at you, but he never does anything. More curious as to why a human has chosen to remain living in his domain seemingly unaffected by the madness, paranoia, and fear he caused other’s to experience. You remained perfectly untouched by it all and did not fear him. 

Reaper was curious about you. Watching how you would walk about his domain that you’ve in turned called your ‘home’. He isn’t sure when it started, but somewhere in that curiosity a foreign emotion took root in his multiple no longer beating hearts. 

Whenever he would help you, your smile would cause him to writhe and his organs to twist. Your laughter and happiness made it feel as if he had a beating heart, which is strange since he’s hearts do not beat, and he most certainly hasn’t taken yours. More surprisingly he finds himself slowly moving into your space, no longer sticking to the corners but moving to hang over the couch to be near you. To lounging on your bed while you were sleeping, watching the rise and fall of your chest, and for the first time in many, many centuries he formed a hand. 

Wispy at first, but solidifying into what resembles a human hand, similar to your own. Solid and real. For the first time, Reaper touched your face, skin soft, squishy and warm. That rush of warmth and drum-like pounding filled his form, rattling everything inside of him. 

He just laid there, holding your face in his newly formed hands, enjoying how soft and warm you were. Maybe living with you wouldn’t be so bad if he could feel like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some headcanons from myself and anon request. i write a fair bit in hc format, but no worries he does have some scenarios written for him. 
> 
> anon asked: more monster! Reaper hc's if you're up for it? like getting more and more used to each other and cuddling and all that fluffy stuff k love u bye

\- Enjoy’s watching you go about your day from the shadows. Is still too hesitant to outright interact with you.   
\- Stays in his true form 95% of the time, while he does have a human ‘form’ its still unable to truly be solid enough to show you.   
\- Will practice his transformation in the mirror when you are sleeping or not home.   
\- Is the literal monster under your bed, but when you let your hand just dangle over the side of your bed, wispy tendrils take the form of a solid human hand.   
\- You notice Reaper inching towards you slowly, a little bit closer each day. You chose to not pay any attention to your monster roommate, choosing to focus on whatever you were doing as to not startle it back into its corner.   
\- Will curl around you like a giant dog whenever you go to sleep on your bed or the couch. He tells himself that it’s to keep your soft, fleshy and fragile body safe from danger, but he feels like that’s not the entire reason for why he does this.   
\- Doesn’t have a name for what he feels, nor does he understand why he’s working so hard on perfecting this human form of his, but not knowing doesn’t stop him. If anything he tries harder so he can ask you what he’s feeling.   
\- Reaper is bad with electronics. He accidentally fries them without meaning to.   
\- Reaper doesn’t need to sleep, but he finds himself feeling more refreshed when he see’s that you are still wrapped up in his wispy tendrils.   
\- It really does make your day when your monster roommate greets you at the door, it sounded like you were underwater and multiple voices were speaking at once, but you always smiled and say ‘I’m home!’ and that seemed to make it happy.

✧

\- Baby steps. Everything’s done in baby steps. Painfully slow baby steps, it’s like a slow burn story.  
\- When Reaper does work up the ability to be next to you like right next to you (with some space in-between) while your sitting on your couch stay focused on whatever you were doing prior to Raper sitting next to you.  
\- Slowly closes that gap for the next few weeks.  
\- Will slowly close that gap until his wispy tendrils are entwined with your fingers.  
\- There will sometimes be days where all Reaper does is run his tendrils through your hair. Ghost touches on your skin, something that feels like nails gently scratching your head.  
\- Reaper takes a bit of getting used to you returning those touches, the poor monster feels overstimulated with how your body feels to him, with how he doesn’t want to stop. You’re so soft, solid and tangible.  
\- Is still easily overstimulated even after going through so may touching sessions to get used to your touch.  
\- Cuddling is something that just sort of happened, and Reaper seems to love it and you do so as well. A daily occurrence as your monster roommate has to have some daily cuddles before you leave and after you come home.  
\- Reaper’s favorite thing about growing closer to you is that he can automatically weave his way into your bed to curl himself around you while you are awake as opposed to being asleep.  
\- The monster is so stupidly happy when you direct a smile towards him. Especially happy when you give him a smooch. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Asked: My heart needs more monster reaper from you ;; it was so cute & well written

“Reaper where’s the cat?” you asked, looked for your new four-legged and furry housemate whom you have not seen for about an hour. It wasn’t hiding under the bed nor was it skulking about in its usual haunts. 

Though your monster roommate was oddly quiet and very, very stationary. He ’d done it again, all you could do was shake your head and sigh. 

“Bring it back.” the monster reacted like a child, it’s body twisting as if it were saying no. Those little whispering voices come back, pulling you underwater and speaking to you fast in a language you couldn’t understand. 

“You can’t keep taking it to the abyssal plan or whatever is inside of you just because you like it.” it was like talking to a child who stubbornly refused to let go of a toy that you would refuse to buy it or to allow their favorite stuffed animal to be washed. “If you bring it back I’ll let you feed and brush it tonight.” 

This made your monster roommate happy, your cat seemingly appearing out of the wispy form of Reaper to run towards its food bowl and meow. Reaper was happy to give the furball what it wanted and to brush it afterward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: Monster!Gabriel sulking because you’re busy and he thinks you don’t love him anymore. Then reassuring him you do.
> 
>  
> 
> A post is from over here on my ow imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod Knight or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

The interior was a monotone color, everything seemed to be warped taking on a similar look to that of The Persistence of Memory and small shadows skittered across the floor. One was brave enough to bite your foot before jumping into a pair of your shoes. 

“Gabe,” you called out while walking further into the house setting your bag down on the couch ignoring how the little shadows started to pick, pull and throw your tiny knick-knacks around while taking off your shoes. “I’m home.” 

Your lover’s reaction was instantaneous, the ball of warped smoke and a shaky human form wrapped itself around you. Quite whispers, buzzing noises, and a whimper were the first three things you heard come from Gabriel.

“I’ll try harder to be human, don’t leave me here alone,” Gabriel’s voice was shaky and broken, from a mixture of emotions and still learning how to speak like a human as opposed to telepathy. “Love you, love you please don’t go away.” 

“Gabriel, baby shhhh calm down okay. I’m not leaving you, not in a million years. The only way I could ever leave you is if I were to die.” 

“Don’t die. Not that, anything but that. Don’t talk about it.” Gabriel pleaded, speaking aloud and with his telepathy while a huge sob wracked his body. “Wouldn’t know what to do. Don’t leave, stay here.” 

“Why would you think that I would leave you?” 

“Not here, alway’s come back late or early in the morning. Go straight to bed, wake up only to do it again. Am I not good? I could try to be a human for you.” Gabriel was a mess, cupping his face with your hands you wiped away some of the tears going down his face, a smile on your lips while you leaned forward to kiss him. 

“Work has been crazy recently, it’s crunch time for us and we have new employees to teach the ropes during it. Sorry for leaving you in the dark, for upsetting you and making you think that I do not love you,” you held eye contact with Gabriel, allowing him to continue crying if needed this was on you and it made you feel horrible that you hadn’t explained any of this to him. He was bound here, he couldn’t leave.

“I love you just the way you are Gabe. Even when you change the color of our decor or the little shadows poke at my feet and throw my stuff around. I love you for you Gabriel and I wouldn’t want you to be anything else when your already perfect just the way you are. You do not have to make yourself a human for me to love you, not when I already love you with every fiber of my being.” 

Gabriel took a sharp intake of breath before he kissed you, letting you feel everything he felt through the kiss. Relief, love and the fear of you leaving slowly melting away. He missed this, he missed you and by the God’s you missed him as well.


End file.
